1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus equipped with a printing portion having a recording head for ejecting ink.
2. Description of Related Art
Proposals relating to image printing have been made. For instance, there has been disclosed a digital copying machine configured to read images of a series of documents in plural pages and to output the images such that the images are edited on one sheet. In the digital copying machine, document images are deployed one page by one page in image memory until reading of all documents is completed. When no documents exist on a tray, the document images deployed in the image memory are outputted such that the document images are formed on the sheet one page by one page.